


Sleepy Superhero

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: I loved writing about sleepy Lena, so I decided to write about a sleepy Kara too.





	Sleepy Superhero

Lena was just done with her third and last meeting of the day when she heard her phone ringing on her desk, she went to check who it was and answered it almost immediately with the huge smile on her face.

“Hey Kara, I missed you this morning” Lena said with a little smile and sitting in her chair to try and finish signing all those papers that seemed to have multiplied while she was at the meeting.

“Hi baby, yeah, I had some early birds to take care of at the bank, sorry for leaving without talking to you, but you looked so peaceful, and you were so tired yesterday so I didn’t want to wake you up” Kara answered and tried to hide a yawn by getting the phone away from her face. 

“Well, you were pretty tired too, I know you don’t need to sleep as much as humans do, but I think you haven’t got 8 hours of sleep during this whole week together, you are living on a few naps baby”

“I know, I know, but it looks like all the bad guys in this city decided to take turns this week, when is not a human at 5:30 is a alien at 4” she got her phone away from her face again to yawn.

“Hey, I’m not trying to rush you, but why did you call? I’m trying to finish signing this papers but I think they are multiplying everytime I look away” Lena said and dropped her pen to hold her head while looking at all the papers on her table.

“Right, right, sorry, I’m getting lunch now, do you think you can pause for a little bit to eat it with me?” 

“Well, you can come over and you can start eating and when I get at least trough half of this things I will sit and finish with you”

“Ok I will be *yawn* right there” she heard Lena laughing softly.

“Somebody is tired, it looks like the greatest Supergirl needs a nap”

“I don’t even have enough energy to pretend to be mad at you I * yawn * I could really use a nap right now”

“Oh baby, do you want me to send a car to pick you up and bring you here?” Lena asked, sounding just a bit worried. 

“No, no, it’s fine” Kara tried to sound convincing.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to fly around right now”

“I’m close to L-Corp, I can walk, I will be there in five minutes, don’t worry”

“Ok then, I love you”

“Love you too, bye”

Lena went back to signing her papers with the hope she would be able to go home before the sun was already rising outside.

Keeping her word, 5 minutes later Kara was knocking on her door and walking in with a few bags, she places everything on the coffee table and went to give Lena a kiss, then she laid her head onto Lena’s shoulder.

“Come sit with me, you can bring home the papers you don’t finish today, you don’t have to work tomorrow anyway”

“Kara…”

“Please, please, please” she got up from Lena’s shoulder and pout at her.

“You can’t get everything you want just by pouting Kara”

“Yes I can” she pouted again and leaned in to give Lena a kiss.

“Ugh” Lena rolled her eyes “fine, let’s go to the couch” 

“Yes, thank you” Kara said laughing and kissing Lena's cheek.

Less than 5 minutes later Kara was done.

“How can you always eat so fast?”

“You are just too slow”

“No I’m not, I eat like a normal person Kara”

“Well, I’m technically not a person, so maybe that’s why” Kara said laughing and laying her head onto Lena’s shoulder again.

“Do you even chew your food? Sometimes you look like a vacuum cleaner” Lena started laughing and Kara got up and turned her back to Lena, pretending to be mad “Oh, c'mon, I’m kidding” she tried to touch Kara’s arms “hey, Kara, I’m sorry, I was joking, you’re just so fast, it impresses me” Kara turned back to her and smiled at her. 

“I do chew on my food, I will try to slow down if you want, it’s just that I need more food than any human, so I get hungry faster and more often than them, so when I finally have the time to sit and eat I’m usually already starving, so sometimes I can’t help it”

“I get it, I’m sorry, I was just joking, you don’t have to slow down for me, I just didn’t understand why or how you managed to eat so fast” Kara laid back on her shoulder and Lena felt her taking a deep breath.

“So how was your meeting, you told me yesterday that it was a really important one”

“Yes, L-Corp is trying to get new investors, the second one was about some experiments I’m doing, and the last one was just checking how we’ve been doing since the beginning of the year”

“Hum”

“L-Corp has actually grown more than I expected, by the end of this year I will probably…” Lena paused as she heard a soft sigh coming from Kara “You ok there?” she asked and touched Kara’s cheek, caressing it with her thumb, she felt Kara leaning into it and the soft snores started “oh really? are you kidding me?” she whispered and laughed as softly as she could, she tried to move but Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s stomach, Lena was glad she had her laptop besides her on the couch so she could at least get some work done so tomorrow she would only have to deal with the paperwork.

About 1 hour later, Lena had managed to move Kara, she got a pillow on her leg and laid Kara’s head on it softly then proceed to run her fingers through Kara’s hair until she stopped moving and groaning. There was a soft knock on the door and than Jess walked in. 

“Oh, sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to check if you needed anything, and if you received the email from the new editor on CatCo” Jess said trying to hid a blush and the fact she trying very hard not to smile at how cute her boss and her girlfriend were. 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t interrupted anything, I just replied to his email and no, I don’t need anything for now” Lena gave her a little smile and looked back at her laptop.

“Is Kara ok?”

“What?” she asked looking up from her laptop again then looking down at Kara “oh, yeah, she’s alright, just really tired, she didn’t mean to fall asleep but I don’t have the heart to wake her up” she answered looking down at Kara and caressing her hair again. 

“Ok then, just call if you need anything” Jess said and closed the door, Lena somehow got away from Kara’s tight grasp and covered her with a blanket she started bringing with her everyday in case she had too much work to do and couldn’t go back home until early in the morning, she then sat back on her chair and went back to reading and signing all the papers on her desk.

It was almost 3pm when Kara started to stir, she woke up and looked around.

“Lena?”

“Hey sleepy head, I’m here, it’s ok, I was just trying to finish some of this so I won’t have much to do tomorrow, I want to have some time during the weekend to spend with you”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you, what time is it?”

“That’s ok, it’s 3pm, you slept for almost 2 hours and 20 minutes, I think that’s actually more than you had yesterday”

“Oh man, I have 2 article to finish until the end of day, I’m sorry, but I really have to go, will you be at home before 3am today?”

“I will try my best to, I promise, you go and as soon as get home I will make us some dinner and will send a car to pick you up, ok?”

“You don’t need to send a car for me, I’m feeling better now” she was betrayed by her own body when a yawn escaped her hold on the end of her sentence.

“Yeah, I can tell, Kara, you will need more than a 2 hours nap, you will end up solarflaring that way, let’s hope all the bad guys and aliens also decide to take the day off tomorrow so you can finally rest”

“I hope so, if it makes you feel better you can send the car” 

“Alright, thank you”

Kara got up and walked to Lena’s desk and leaned down to give Lena a kiss before flying out of the balcony.

When Lena decided she had read and signed enough for the day, she got the few papers that were left and put it in her bag, she got her phone and went to the couch, she folded the blanket and placed it back inside the cabinet and walked out with the papers she managed to finish and handed it back to Jess.

“Those are the more urgent ones, I will finish the rest at home and bring them on Monday, I’m going home now, so feel free to do the same, you also need to sleep”

“Thank you, miss Luthor, I will go in a minute, I’m glad to see you going home early” she looked at her watch “well, earlier than usual, hope you have a great weekend”

“Thank you Jess, you too, goodnight” Lena said as the elevator doors opened, she walked in and texted her driver, telling him she was driving home today and that he should go to CatCo to wait for Kara, she then went to her car and drove home, as it was late there wasn’t many cars out there, so she got home in less than 10 minutes, she went to take a shower then changed into some comfortable clothes and walked to the kitchen to cook dinner for her and Kara.

20 minutes later she heard the door opening.

“Hey Kara, I’m almost done here, just a few more minutes and we can eat” she heard Kara walking and felt her hugging her from behind, Kara kissed her cheek and laid her chin onto Lena’s shoulder.

“It smells amazing baby” she let Lena go and went to sit on the stool behind the kitchen island.

“Did you finish all your articles?” Lena asked turning around to look at Kara.

“Yeah, it wasn’t easy though, Snapper is always complaining that I can’t have just one source on my articles” she rolled her eyes.

“Who is your source?”

“Supergirl obviously, who is better to explain what happened during an attack than the one who stopped it” she laid her head on her arms and rolled her eyes again “but Snapper doesn’t think that way, he says I need to talk to more people before finishing every article” she yawned and closed her eyes for a second “sometimes I want to throw him into the sun” she heard Lena laughing and smiled softly.

Lena finished and got the 2 plates on the island before walking around it to sit besides Kara, she then saw that the girl hadn’t move to grab her plate.

“Hey” she caressed Kara’s back “Kara c’mon, we will go to bed when we finish” she tucked Kara’s hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek, she felt Kara moving slowly and then saw her open her eyes and a yawn escaping.

“I’m sorry” Kara rubbed her eyes and sat up to eat.

“It’s ok, we have to stop apologizing for every single thing we do”

“Yeah, I’m so… I mean you’re right, from now on we are not allowed to apologize for things that are out of our control, deal?” she smiled at Lena and extended her hand.

“Deal” they shacked hands with a little laugh and went back to eating.

As they finish eating Kara insisted in helping her wash the dishes.

“Kara, we have a dishwasher for a reason, you can help me put all the dishes on it, ok?”

“Ok, can we watch a movie before bed?” she pouted looking at Lena.

“Kara, you’re an adult, you don’t have to ask for permission to watch movies before bed anymore, but don’t you think you are too tired?”

“No, it’s just one movie, then we can go to bed, I just miss watching movies with you, we haven’t have time to do anything together this week besides lunch sometimes at your office”

“Alright, if that’s what you want, but don’t sleep in the middle of the movie, you always wake up by the end of it asking what happened”

“I won’t” she saw Lena rolling her eyes and laughing “I won’t fall asleep Lena”

“Okay, go change and I will choose a movie, alright?”

“Ok” she ran into the room and came back a minute later already in her pajamas, Lena laid on the couch and Kara went to lay on top of her, Lena covered them with a blanket and started the movie. 

Needless to say that 15 minutes later Kara was already out, Lena felt Kara getting heavier on top of her and then heard Kara’s soft snores.

“You are so lucky I can’t get mad at you or else you would be in so much trouble tomorrow young lady” she whispered and laughed softly, she kissed Kara’s head and decide to finish the movie herself, she knew Kara would wake up asking how the movie ended in the middle of the night.

When the movie ended Lena tried to move to grab the remote from the coffee table to turn the TV off and Kara started to stir. 

“Did the girl got her puppy back?” Kara asked in a adorable sleepy voice.

“Yes Kara” Lena laughed “she found the puppy in the woods”

“Can we get a puppy?”

“No Kara, we can’t”

“Why?” Kara pretended to start crying.

“That won’t work this time, we don’t have time for a puppy right now, we both work all day, we usually don’t come back before 2 or 3am, when will we take it for a walk? When will we play with it? a puppy needs a lot of attention, besides he will be sad here on this apartment all by himself”

“We can get two puppies”

“No Kara, if we don’t have time for one, imagine two puppies”

“But I love puppies” Kara pouted.

“I know baby, how about we go to the shelter tomorrow, we can go and play with all the puppies, I will also bring some food to them, I saw that the shelter is asking for some donations, and we can do that every weekend if you want, sounds good?”

“Yeah, thank you Lena” she said already drifting back to sleep.

“You’re welcome honey, do you want to go to bed now?” she asked while caressing Kara’s hair.

“Hum, no, too comfy” Kara answered and snuggled closer to Lena’s chest to listen to her heart beat “I love you”

“And I love you too, sweet dreams” she kissed Kara’s head again and move to get more comfortable and fell asleep just a few minutes after lulled by Kara’s softs snores.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
